conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam, Prince Consort of Sierra
| occupation = | signature_type = | signature = }} Adam, Prince Consort of Sierra (born Adam Joseph Van Draak, 21 July 1934-2 November 1999) was the consort of Queen Angelina I of Sierra. Adam was the son and was born the son of Prince Hendrik of Mariana and Maria Antonia of Parma, the grandson of King Pieter II of Mariana. Adam married Angelina of Sierra, then Crown Princess of Sierra on 7 September 1959, when she was 24 and he was 25. They had three children, Smith II of Sierra, George, Prince of San Diego and Madeline, Princess of Santa Barbara. Prince Adam was a heavy smoker and died on 2 November 1999 due to lung complications, survived by Angelina until her death in 2005. Biography Birth and early life Adam was born on 21 July 1934 at his family's residence in Ciutadella. Adam was the son of Maria Antonia of Parma, a German princess and Prince Hendrik of Mariana, a Fleet Lieutenant in the Royal Navy. Adam was the fourth surviving child and first son of his parents; he would have six sisters (one would die in infancy and his parents had a stillborn girl). Adam was baptised in November 1934. In May 1941, when just six years old, Mariana was invaded and occupied by Nazi Germany. Adam's father, at the time at the Armed Forces general quarters in, was unable to join the fleet in Ciutadella (which left on 21 May towards Alexandria). On the 22nd the capital was occupied and Prince Hendrik was taken prisoner. As Maria Antonia would not leave Mariana without her husband, Adam and his family were held prisoner and kept at the family home under watch by German guards. Being Italian and close to members of the Italian Royal family, Adam's mother was able to ease restrictions on her and her children, but Hendrik remained imprisoned until being freed by and joining the resistance in 1944, leading to full house imprisonment for Adam and his family that year. Military career Adam, being the only son of a navy officer, was expected to lead a military career. He was initially more interested in his literature, and was largely unhappy when he was sent to the navy upon reaching the age of 18 (in 1952). He quickly switched over to the Royal Guard, preferring to not be posted to a ship, and started as a Lieutenant in the 2nd Infantry Company "Mars". There, he took up the habit of smoking, preferring the very strong and unfiltered Girona cigarettes. In 1957 he was promoted to Captain and became commander of Mars Company. Marriage In 1957 a marriage was arranged between Adam and Princess Angelina of Sierra, one of the last such among Marianan royalty. The pair were married in Porciúncula on 7 September 1959; among the guests were Angelina's aunt, Crown Princess Alexandra of Mariana and her husband Crown Prince Martin of Mariana, Adam's first cousin. Prince Consort ... Adam became known for his habit of having Girona cigarettes brought over to Sierra for him; he reportedly tried Pall Malls but did not like them. Prince Adam has significant lung issues in later life over his smoking, which contributed to a long illness in late 1999, and eventually his death on 2 November that year. Issue Family tree Category:Monarchy of Sierra Category:People of Mariana Category:People